Janie and Joey
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: So she made fun of him, played pranks on him, sometimes pretended he didn't exist. He knew the truth. She was just trying to hide her real feelings.


Alright, this originally was for me to get my writer's block to go away for me to write Truly, Truly. But then I wrote more MP3 shuffles. This one was probably one of the hardest for me to do, and not because of writers block. Every two minutes I kept getting called for something or another and I had to pause, then I felt like it was cheating, so I deleted and started over... it was crazy. But this is a Christmas present to all you Jane/Joe fans, and hopefully it's not a crappy one, lol. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>Back to December- Taylor Swift<strong>

"_I- I can't…"_

Jane goes back to that moment all the time. Not that time on the stoop of her apartment building, but that moment before. The first time she said she couldn't. The way it ended.

"_What do you mean you can't, Jane?" Joe asked, a nervous chuckle in his voice, "Of course you can."_

"_Joey, we can't be together. I- you're leaving and I'm seeing someone else."_

"_Dump the loser then," Joe said, "and I'm coming back. You know I am."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_No you don't," Jane yelled, she wiped away a few tears, "No you don't. I'm sorry."_

_Joey sighed and nodded. He left the red rose on a patch of snow between them and stood, staring at his family's moving van down the street._

"_Me too."_

**Freak the Freak Out- The Cast of Victorious feat. Victoria Justice**

"Jane… Jane, what are you doing?"

Joe held his hands up cautiously, backing away from the angry brunette.

"We could've had this project done had you listened to me," Jane yelled, "How hard is it to make a cell out of jelly and candy? Joey Grant if you don't do your share of this project I'm kicking your butt!"

She threw a handful of chocolate covered raisins at him.

Joey's jaw dropped. He glared at her, ignoring his other classmates staring at them in shock and with looks of "Not again."

He picked up a handful of jellybeans and threw it at Jane. Jane ducked most of it, and it hit a student behind her. Suddenly candy was flying everywhere.

**6****th**** Avenue Heartache- The Wallflowers**

It was the same routine everyday. He'd wake up, shower, get dressed, go to work, go back home, have a beer, maybe watch tv if the game was on, and go to bed, only to repeat the process. He could still feel her beneath his fingertips sometimes; her olive skin. He missed those brown eyes that he'd known and seen practically on a daily basis since he was little.

What took him so long to figure out what they had? What he wanted them to have? Now all he could think about is what they could've had. Maybe if he had stayed or if she had came with him… but he can never finish either of those thoughts, knowing she wouldn't let him pass up the opportunity and he would never force her to choose between him and her job.

He sighed and tossed his bottle in the trash, wondering if she was thinking all the same things.

**Untouchable- Girls Aloud**

Jane turned to her side and watched him as he slept. He was on his side facing her, his lips parted slightly blowing out steady streams of air as he breathed. She reached out and let her fingertips trace the contours of his face, smiling softly when he didn't move.

She couldn't understand it. How could this man lying in her bed, make her feel so safe? Protected and loved? Whenever she was with him she felt untouchable.

She'd probably never understand it. She still wondered how someone could lover someone as damaged and bruised as she was, but he did. Joey Grant loved her, and she was grateful everyday for that. If it wasn't for his love she didn't know where she'd be. He stuck by her through everything and refused to be pushed away. She always assumed it was because he knew her better than anyone else, and maybe that was part of it, but she had a feeling there was more to it. Like something greater she'd never understand.

**Found Out About You- Emily Osment**

Jane made a mistake. A huge mistake. And she didn't realize it until now. There was her ex, the guy she broke up with and vowed to remain "just friends" with running his fingers through another brunette's hair.

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, that her heart had been stepped on. If she hadn't been wondering if she made a mistake before after watching him walk silently out of the school parking lot after agreeing to be just friends, she definitely was wondering now. No, not wondering. She knew she made a mistake. She let go of the only guy she ever really loved.

**U Got Me- B5**

Yeah, Joey knew Jane had a thing for him. It was pretty obvious to him, but not so much to anyone else. He didn't know how they couldn't see it. So she made fun of him, played pranks on him, sometimes pretended he didn't exist. He knew the truth. She was just trying to hide her real feelings.

He noticed the door to the girl's locker room open and the hockey captain step out in gym shorts and a t-shirt with her gym back and backpack over her shoulder. He grinned when he saw her look his was and say something like "Oh no."

"Hey, Rizzoli."

He grabbed her bags and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Need a ride?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, Joey."

**Only Ones Who Know- The Arctic Monkeys**

Jane waited patiently at the door of her old childhood home, her son Jake on her right hip and a bag over her left shoulder. The door opened and before Angela Rizzoli could speak, she noticed just who was standing at her doorstep and her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Hey Ma," Jane greeted, and kissed her cheek.

"Jake, say hi to Grandma."

If possible, Angela's eyes widened even more.

"Joey coming up with Jessie and her bag soon, he's still getting her out the car, so you should wait before locking the door," Jane told her mother as she walked past with Jake.

**Jump- Kris Kross**

"I feel ridiculous."

"It's for charity," Joey reminded her.

"I still feel ridiculous," Jane muttered.

She didn't know how she let Joe Grant convince her to do this. To stand on stage in front of all their high school friends, wearing her clothes backwards like an idiot and rapping to a hip hop song, but here she was.

The principal told them they had the choice between suspension and the talent show for charity the school was hosting this year, and honestly, suspension was more appealing. But she supposed at least Joey wasn't making her sing that damn song his friend wrote and through blackmail forced him and some other guys to sing and dance to. _The Right Stuff_ or whatever that song was _was_ quite catchy. She'd never tell them that, though.

**Face in the Hall- The Naked Brothers Band**

He didn't even look for her as he entered the hallways of the school. He didn't even want to see her face and he was sure she wouldn't want to see his either. They didn't end on the best of terms.

The sea of students parted for him as he walked through, everyone knowing he was still angry about his break up. He didn't even notice when he passed by Jane. She was just another face in the hall.

Jane stopped by her locker to switch out her books, ignoring the fact that there were whispers about her and Joey Grant and what happened. It was none of their business anyway. She leaned against the locker next to hers, looking through her book for her homework, not even noticing Joey walk by. He was just another face in the hall.

**I Promise You- Judith Owen**

Jane opened the valentine card.

_Always_

_Janie,_

_When I first realized I fell for you, we were in high school, and my family was moving out of state. When we finally got another chance I had to leave again. But I'm back now. And I still feel the same as I did on the stoop of your apartment building. The same way I felt that winter on the porch of your house. I still love you. And I want you to know that, and to know that I'm not giving up on you. On us._

_Joey_

Jane looked up and saw Joe Grant looking back at her from across the room, giving her a ghost of a smile.

"Jane."

Jane turned to her boyfriend who gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, Casey…" she looked back over at Joey, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Have to confess, my favorite was Only Ones Who Know. Oddly I was inspired to write a new story from that about Jane and Joe, basically giving that a life of it's own... My brain is so strange. Oh, and Charmed inspired the I Promise You one. If you've never seen Charmed, you should google Piper and Leo, Animal Pragmatism. Specifically look for the end of the episode; Leo's valentine's card. That was just so sweet, yet sad. Leo and Piper went through a lot.<p> 


End file.
